What Went Wrong?
by maidance
Summary: Gohan is abandoned by his mother for "killing" his father in the cell games by not saving him, and Goten is abandoned for being blind and not being able to become the perfect scholar she wanted. Read as Gohan becomes more of a father figure to Goten and puts aside his own wished for the good of his little brother. OOC Goten, Chichi bashing. First story in 5 years so be kind!


What Went Wrong?

 **Hi guys! I tried to write a story similar to this 5 years ago, but I couldn't find any inspiration and as I looked back I found so many mistakes I scrapped it and started over. This will be my second story**

 **and my first in 5 years, so any advice is welcome! Chichi bashing, and Out Of Character Goten. He's only 13 now so no romance until he's a bit older but I will add some in the later chapters if you want.**

 **Sorry if it's rough at first, but I'll try and get better as I go. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter One:**

It had been a long eight months since Goku's death, and things were not going well in the Son household. Ever since Gohan explained to his mom how her husband's death was all his fault, she couldn't find it

in herself to forgive him, and instead decided to ignore him in favor of ensuring the child growing in her womb would be better. For eight months Gohan was forced to stay in his room and study, which wasn't too

unusual, but without a few interruptions for free time from his friends, he was more miserable than ever. Surrounded by only his thoughts he too felt he deserved this as punishment, but as time went on even

he began to forgive himself. But Chichi continued to ignore his existence.

After Goten was born, Chichi had a complete mental breakdown. When he was born the doctors told her the Goku mini-me was blind, which to Chichi translated as not being the perfect child she hoped for. From

that point on Chichi acted as if she were not a mother, and did not talk to, look at or care for either of her children, leaving Gohan as the sole caretaker at only 13 years old. Gohan managed to get formula from

Bulma without letting her know about Chichi's neglect. He didn't think Chichi's behavior was justified but he didn't want to get his mother in trouble or cause trouble for anyone else. Goku's winnings from the

world tournament allowed him to not have to worry about money, and let him buy food for himself in the neighboring town or hunt it down in the forest.

The silence between the Son boys and Chichi went on for a few months until Gohan finally decided to put a stop to it. One morning he walked up to Chichi and sat next to her while she was eating breakfast,

still not acknowledging his presence. "Mom I want to talk to you about what really happened to dad… About how he died." Gohan nervously said, staring at the breakfast table. Chichi looked at him, eyes blank

and not showing a recognition. "Please mom, I need you back. I can't raise Goten by myself, I'm not even sure I can raise him without dad, but I sure as hell can't raise him by myself, he needs you!" Gohan got

steadily worked up as he talked, practically screaming by the end. Chichi gave him a hard slap across the face.

"Get out." It was the first words Gohan had heard from his mother in over a year, but he felt like he had be punched in the gut by cell in his final form.

"What do you mean 'get out'? I'm your son! I love you, I need you! I can't leave you and Goten alone, I can help, and I'll do anything you want!" Gohan desperately pleaded to his mother.

"And take the cripple with you." Chichi said with almost no emotion in her voice. She looked completely serious and Gohan couldn't think of anything to say to her. He expected resistance, or for her to ignore

him, but he never imagined she would kick him out. His mother who was over protective and the person whom he loved more than anyone else, except Goten, even after all the neglect. Unable to stay in the

same room as her Gohan flew out of the house to go process everything by the waterfall. Under the waterfall he thought about his mother's words and cried himself to sleep. The next morning he flew back

home to take care of Goten and found all of his and Goten's stuff outside along with Goten sitting on the ground crying. Gohan quickly rushed over to Goten and calmed him down before testing the door.

Locked, Gohan could have gone in the window, but he realized that probably wouldn't be the best idea. He looked around, looking a little lost until he heard a little voice.

"Daddy, I hungry." Gohan looked down at little Goten, not having heard him speak before. He almost corrected him by telling him he was his brother, not father, but decided to explain it when he was older and

just enjoy being called daddy for a little while. He quickly searched through the bags Chichi left outside but didn't see any food for Goten. He was considering taking Goten into the woods and living like he did

when he was kidnapped by Piccolo, but the lack of baby food scrapped that plan. He grabbed all the bags and took off towards Bulma's house.

Goten was crying again by the time he got to Bulma's house because his inherited appetite made going without food for any extended period of time unbearable. Gohan clicked the intercom button and waited

for someone to answer and let him. A few minutes later a grumpy sounding Bulma's voice came through the speaker.

"What idiot just woke me up at 6 a.m.? Do you have a death wish? What good is being a famous scientific genius if you can't sleep in?"

"Sorry Bulma, I didn't check the time. Could I come in and get some more food for Goten? His crying is hurting me ears." Gohan sheepishly answered. He wasn't sure how to explain the situation as he hadn't

actually seen Bulma since his father's death, just talking to her on the phone as she shipped everything to their house. There was a moment of silence before the door clicked open. "Thanks Bulma!"

Gohan quickly rushed inside to the kitchen and fed Goten before his crying gave him a headache, and got some breakfast for himself while he waited for Bulma to get ready and come downstairs. Bulma had

been Chichi's best friend for as long as Gohan could remember, and to his knowledge to two hadn't talked since Goku's death. He wasn't sure how she would take the news that her friend had changed so

much, and was worried she wouldn't believe him or would kick him out too. A few minutes later Bulma came downstairs and saw Gohan in ruffled clothes and red eyes revealing his recent trauma and silently

walked up and gave him a hug.

"Why don't you tell me what happened?"


End file.
